Her Summer Through My Eyes
by H.S.Rose
Summary: This is the story of Camron Morgan's lost summer, but this is not told from her point of veiw but from The Observers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Lost Story

This is the story nobody knows, or will ever know. I consider it the lost story, the story of the summer. I am nobody, I blend into the walls. Nobody sees me, but I know all. I can sense your feelings; I can read your thoughts. I am an observer. If you were to see me you wouldn't find anything interesting so I'm not going to tell you what I look like, or even my name. If you see me you would never know. If you get too close you I have ways to make you forget.

This summer I focused on one person. I sensed something about her that told me she was doing something important, something she shouldn't be doing that would get her waist deep in trouble if anything went wrong. I can see it in her eyes, the way they always look down or scopes the room for familiar faces or prominent threats. All though I can transfer feelings she was extremely difficult to read this was strange, usually I have no problem with anyone, but she took time and that's what concerned me she must be hiding something, and it must be big. Her mind is trained to block people like me from breaking into it and stealing its secretes. The first time I saw her I could sense something about her that's not like anyone else, but I couldn't find out what. She was weak in a mental despair, which allowed me to access what little information I got which was merely a feeling, not knowing were to go she still had physical fight in her. I decided I would help spare her from death, without getting to close in anyway possible. This is her story told through my eyes.

She looked like a normal teenage girl, but I could sense that she wasn't normal, not at all, something about her was special. I could tell she didn't like it, she has no desire to be special. She was normal height, with dirty blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was walking through the airport jumping flights, I watched her from afar, following her from plane to plane wanting answers. It isn't a problem for me to jump planes as I am invisible to the world, and that's because nobody's looking. This girl was being oddly separate from everyone, not in the fact that she was not in crowds, and would separate herself from everyone. Separate by the fact that she would never meet anyone's eye, never talk unless talked to, and would always walk in the middle of a crowd. Everyone has to sleep though, so I followed her to her hotel.

A shabby looking inn, with no working lights and old coffee in the coffee machine. Apparently she didn't have much money to spend on a hotel. She went in, locked the door, and looked around under the shabby desk, in drawers, in the bible, on the bed, and even in the bath room. She took her backpack off, and took out two old diaries. Her emotions swelled, she looked as though she was about to cry, when she realized that she started to get angry that she was allowing her self to get so emotional. She took the diaries and a pencil; she started to scribble in the books once she got over being upset at herself. Sensing that she was thinking hard at this I could tell she was putting two and two together. I was able to get into a place where I could read the pages of the two books. One of them she lingered on the words in the front pages before turning to the middle. The page said:

"My dear wife and lovely little Cammie, I love you very much." And with her connection to these words she was either the wife or Cammie and sense she was only about 16, with no wedding ring, I'm guessing she's Cammie. And my judgments are usually right.

By the end of the night I learned by rummaging through her stuff and looking in the right places that her name was Carmon Morgan she was sixteen, almost seventeen, she went to the GallagherAcademySchool for Exceptional Young Women, which is actually a school to train future agents. According to the context of her bag (2 wigs one red one brown, rope, a skeleton key, 5 shirts, 2 pants, 1 skirt, one formal dress, make up, gloves, and a laptop) she was running. She is on a mission that would have her risking her life to save others.

When morning came I was determined to learn more about this girl, what she was hiding from and why it wanted her. My curiosity was getting the best of me. So I took matters into my own hands, and since I already searched all her possessions for information I was out of options I needed her to tell me her self.

I waited outside her room, prepared for her to come. Seeing if I could trick her into telling me her secrete.

"OUCH!" yelled a voice "What are you doing here!"

"I'm sorry dear, I guess old Grammy here fell down and conked her head, do you mind helping me up?" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I was so shocked with the response to my first chapter that I worked extra hard to get this one done so quick. I'm H. if you would like to know more about me as a writer (not to exciting) then you can see my profile. (but its definitely not a necessity to look me up, I'm just suggesting that if you like this story the others I do you might like as well) And I have one small little favor to ask and I know that this is a GG FanFic but if you also like the hunger games I would highly suggest a story both my friend and I are doing together, and since we are doing it together its on her account. So I would love it very much it you would check out Raven by: Toe Walker, in the first Authors note you will see that I am mentioned on there. I would love it if you would review I'm not gonna lie, I love getting them and I will most definitely take anything you say into consideration. Thank you so much for reading my story _Her Summer Through My Eyes_. I do not own the Gallagher Girls!

Chapter Two

New Characters, New Starts

Cammie helped me up and sat me down in her room, which give me a little more information; she is kind to elders or people who dress like elders. I had a genius plan; I went outside the hotel and found some gravel. I brought some inside and want to the public bathroom (which was gross) and pounded it into powder and mixed it with some water. I put the gray colored compound into the roots of my hair. Then I got out an eyeliner pencil and traced the lines on my face, rubbed them in a bit then stole some clothes from an elder in the hotel. Then I just lied outside her door until se opened it.

"Are you all right Miss?" she said going to get me a drink of water but saw the state of the water and though better of it.

"Oh I'm fine dearie, thank you so much for helping me up."

"No problem Miss can I help you to your room or a car or something?"

"I think I can get there myself, but thank you ever so much dear. Can I give you a reward for your trouble? I'm sure you disserve it."

"I couldn't take anything from you miss."

"No I insist darling, here have this, and I won't take it back! Now I would love to know the name of my helper."

"Oh, um, thank you, my name is, uh, Scythia, uh, Delyn."

"Ha-ha, are you not sure dear?" She looked like a bolder hit her, "Oh, I'm just kidding Miss Delyn. Now what are you doing in this nasty pit of a hotel all alone?" I said trying not to make her suspicious.

"Oh," she said her face turning red, "I was, um, m-meeting a-a friend in the next town." She said slowly gaining confidence her lie.

"Really? Well I hope you have a wonderful time." I said as I got up giving her a look of disappointment. Which one good thing about dressing as an old lady is you always think they know everything and feel horrible when you lie to them and they know. But she wasn't letting hold of her secrete to little old granny so, I got up and left only knowing a few more facts.

I learned that she was a genuinely kind person, and that she has been on her trip only a few days if even. She is kind because she would help an old woman who has fallen down at her doorstep. And she would have better lies if she had been on her trip longer, even a lie for poor old granny.

I returned the granny clothes or most of them that is it consisted of old people pants a hat, a button up shirt and a sweater. So I kept the button up shirt and the hat but returned the rest of the outfit. I then I ran to the bathroom and wiped the make shift wrinkles off my face and pulled my still grey hair into the hat. I made my way following her slowly and sneakily to the buses she was on and taxis she would take. I watched her steal food and pick pockets to get where ever she was going. Seeing her doing so much stealing and going so many places I thought another meeting would be a good idea, but I know I need to gain trust first.

Right now we are in a market in the middle of nowhere New Mexico. It's beautiful, but extremely hot. I needed to meet again but I can't use the old lady disguise anymore, but that wouldn't have worked anyways now I have to have a better longer term character for her now. I went into the restroom and washed my hair out, it was still gray-ish. Then I reached into my bag and pulled out a Swiss army knife pulled out the small knife and in one quick jerk, cut half the length of my hair off, leaving a short bob. I went to the market and bought some ink, (unlike Cammie I have enough money, and frankly don't like to steal despite my job)and dumped it on my hair but saved just enough for my eyebrows. Then I bought a New Mexico t-shirt and a long broom skirt. I went back to the bathroom and did my make up to make me look like a tourist. Then I went after the pray.

"Hello, Miss do you know where we are?"

"Uh, no I don't have any idea." She replied quickly, like all she wanted to do was to _not_ be talked to.

"Oh! But Miss you must have some idea! My tour group told me to meet them in the Main Market, but there are so many markets I don't know which one to go to!"

"I'm sorry I told you I am completely lost as well."

"Maybe we could help each other! Where do you have to be?"

"You know I remember where that Market is now! It's just around the corner to your left."

"I can't tell my left from my right! Can you please take me there?" I said in a pleading voice.

"Fine, I'll take you there." She huffed apparently just giving in to my request.

"Great!" I said in an obnoxiously high voice as we set off around the corner. When we turned to my great pleasure a bus had just left the station.

"NO! That's _my _bus!" I shrieked, "I must have lost track of time I thought I was on time, but I guess my watch is off!"(I already had this lie planned to perfection so I had put my watch 5 minuets late, the bus however just leaving was a lucky accident) "Oh can I come with you! Oh please I can't walk around alone!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What _you _can't come with me! I'm busy, I have plans! What! No please I will give you twenty dollars to Leave. Me. Alone!"

"That will never work I can tell you need my help too, please I'm coming with you no matter if you want or not!" I said "And I already have more money than I need!" She looked at me flustered that her attempt to get rid of me failed so badly, but also her face lightened at the sound of 'I have more money than I need'. Then she just turned on her heels and walked away. Now thinking that playing the sidekick was a bad idea I ran after her silently pretending to take in the sights, but still keeping a close eye on her.

She would consistently try to lose me, but since I myself am a highly trained operative that was only a slight challenge, not to mention I put a tracking devise in the 10 dollars old granny gave her as a reward.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm loving all the reviews! Please post more of them, I love reading them! And I really do take them into account! And if you like this story and you like the Hunger Games you should look up my good friend toe walker and you should read her story Raven. Well it's really our story we're writing it together, and it would be great if you looked her up too! And if you do review please and tell her you read Raven because you saw it on HSTME (her summer through my eyes)! I do not own the Gallagher Girls. Now without further ado I now proudly present _Her Summer Though My Eyes_ Chapter Three!

Chapter Three

The Sidekick

"WHY ARE YOU STILL FOLLOWING ME?!" Cammie shouted when she turned around to see me right on her tail.

"Your not getting rid of me." I said, like she didn't have any option but to let me along. Then she headed toward a food stand where she stole a peach. I grabbed the peach and put it back on the cart.

"HEY!" Cammie yelled as I put the peach back. "What was that for?!"

"You don't need to steal I have enough money to buy the whole cart." I said as I went up to the cart owner and bought us both two peaches. Then she looked at me like I could be of use to her plans, but the next second she turned on her heels, and left me in the dust. I still followed her buying the occasional drink, or meal never once getting a thank you, or any sort of nice word. This doesn't bother me though, so I just kept trudging on right at her heels no matter what fancy trick she tried to do. Then it became dark, and as I've said before, everyone's got to sleep. As midnight was approaching Cammie started to ware, getting slower, less alert, and talking to me to keep her self awake.

"What's your name?" she asked me barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Tillie Henderson" I answered as easily as if it were actually my name. "Where are we going?" I asked in return hoping in her groggy state she would forget that I was practically a complete stranger to her.

"I told you I can't tell you." She said after a while "I don't want you to know either, it's not safe, if you knew what's good for you, you wouldn't want to be seen with me either." Now for once in my life the perfect spy didn't have any idea of what to say. I finally could get into her brain, I knew everything now, and that's because she was letting me. I know I can't tell her who I am, because that's against everything I've ever trained for. I can't let my guard down, but now I know what she's doing I can help her through it. How do I do it now I can't let her know I know she'll get suspicious it's the last thing I need.

"Cammie, do you want to live through this summer?" I said.

"What?" she replied.

"Do. You. Want. To. See. Christmas?" I said, my voice rising under the presser of the situation.

"Yes." She said shocked almost like she realized that she might not live for the first time.

"Then I have some requirements for you," I said not bothering to ask her if she wanted help, because if she wanted to live than she needed my help.

"First," I said, "If you want my help don't ask any questions. Second, you do whatever I tell you, and I'll keep you and your friends safe as well."

"How do you know this? Why do you want to help me? How can you protect me? What's going on? Who are you?! She screamed rambling on.

"Aha." I said softly, "You're already not listening"

"What?" She whispered.

"I told you not to ask questions. I will explain if you want, but it will cost you. I can protect you, but it will cost you. Do you understand?"

"What will it cost me?" She whispered

"If I have to do anything, it will cost you your memories of the summer. Nothing more, or less. Are you willing to give your summer for you and your friend's safety?" She pondered this for a moment obviously trying to find a reason not to take my deal.

"If you take the memories of the summer you can guarantee my friends and my safety? And what will you do with my stolen memories exactly?"

"Your memories will not be stolen they will be buried, but I can only give you my protection, so it's not a guarantee as much as it is a promise. I promise you I will protect you this summer and only this summer, from the circle of caravan, I will not tell anyone of our time. I will protect your friends and if I have to die doing so I will, but at the end of the summer you will not be able to remember our time. Do we have a deal?"

"Are you part of the circle?" she asked me.

"I told you no questions, because I can not give you answers." I replied.

"How do I know I can trust you, how do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"Because, dear old granny didn't kill you last night did she." I replied

"What? You? How?" She said searching for words.

"Are you going to take my deal?" I shouted looking at her pale deceived face staring into mine. I've been through so much and I feel guilty for deceiving this 17 year old girl! I can't believe myself!

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Good, I'm sorry, that you won't remember the summer." I said.

"Wait, I thought you said you would only bury my memories if I needed your help!" she yelled.

"Your right" I replied calmly, and then I pulled out my gun, and pointed it inches away from her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I had to end the chapter with that cliff hanger there, but I hope it made you want to read it more! I'm thinking that 8th and 9th reviewer will get something special from the next chapter, so please review, (I'll say it every time) I love reading them. Please check out my other story Raven by Toe walker if you don't know what im taking about read the other authors notes. I do not own the GGs! Now please sit back and relax while you read Her Summer Through My Eyes Chapter Four!

**Chapter four**

Who I _Really_ Am

I looked at the innocent sole I had my gun pointed at, I could see the fear in her eyes. And then I caught a wave of emotions, she was sure her life was ending now. She hated herself for taking my deal, but she knew this would have happened one way or another. So she braced herself.

Right now I have a choice, I can either kill the poor sole in front of me or fulfill my promise made only seconds ago. I have trained all my life to do exactly this. Because I'm on a mission too, my mission is to bring Cameron Morgan back to the Circle of Caravan's headquarters. She is my mission; I have been hired by the Circle to retrieve her because I have never failed to complete a mission yet. How could I possibly let her manipulate me to do this, why now am I finally feeling guilt, its never happened before why is it happening now.

I use to work for the CIA but they fired me, they told me I was of no use to them. I was of no use because they never put me out there; they never let me prove myself to them. So I decided if they wouldn't use me the Circle would. So I would do odd jobs that helped me prove myself worthy, but I wouldn't let myself be on there team permanently, so they hire me for special jobs they don't want to risk their own men on. I have never failed once, but now I doubt my abilities. If I fail this mission I'm dead, but if I achieve this mission then I'm a human being that deserves to be dead. What will I do if I don't or do succeed; I'll either be put in jail, dead, or have to go into hiding. Why should that matter though, I have no husband, no kids, I don't even have any parents or siblings, I'm the last of my kind, and maybe the world would be better if we died off.

It's been about 15 seconds, I still have my gun inches away from her face, and then in one swift motion, I pulled the trigger. I watched Cammie's mouth drop. As she examined herself, she looked at me with a look of pure disbelief on her face. Then she looked behind her to see a man dressed in all black lying on the ground dead. She looked at me once again, and then pointed behind my left shoulder. I turned quickly on my heels to see another man in all black coming up to me with a gun posed at my chest. This time I could make out the Circles emblem on his shirt and knew he had to die now, before they could bring the information back to Catherine. My gun poised at his chest and his poised at mine.

"Drop the weapon!" the man in black shouted before he realized who I am. I put down my gun and kicked it behind me so neither him nor I could get to it. Then he stepped closer and realized just who I am.

"What are you doing!" he shouted "That was a member of the circle you just shot!"

"I know." I said defiantly as I pulled a knife out of my shoe and threw it right at his chest. A gun shot went off. I moved I ducked out of the way, but was not fast enough to avoid the bullet hitting my right shoulder.

"Are you alright." I demanded.

"What was that!?" she screamed "Who are you!"

"Fine" I said "I already will have to erase your memories I might as well let you know to shut you up!" I said slowly getting angrier. I have just lost my reputation because of her.

"Please! Do tell!" She shouted at me.

"I, am being h-hired by the circle to, to kidnap you." I forced out of my mouth. She was about to say something when I cut her off.

"But, I'm not going to." I said "You are such I little brat that you made me to go against everything I've ever trained for, you made me lose my perfect reputation! Just to make sure the circle doesn't get you this summer. If they find out about this I am as good as dead. But that's probably a good thing."

"I was gonna say thank you, for doing the better thing." she said to me after a while. "Does that still mean you'll help me?"

"I'll still help you." I replied shortly, still angry at myself for not letting those men take her away moments ago, but than hating myself for letting me think that. Then searing pain ran through very ounce of my shoulder. I let out a surprised gasp of pain. My shoulder was bleeding heavily as I walked towards the nearest town. I need something to stop the bleeding and soon. Cammie got up and followed me without asking anymore questions until we got to the town. I grabbed a shirt and went into the nearest rest room. I studied myself in the mirror, I looked horrible. Apart from my blood-stained New Mexico tee-shirt, my face was extremely pale; (probably from lack of blood) my hair was half blond half black, because all the sweat washed it off. My face is stained with ink, and blood. Then I ripped the sleeve off my shirt to find a whole section of my skin had been ripped off of my shoulder when I cleaned the blood off of it. I bandaged up my wounded shoulder with the shirt I had just stolen, even though I hate stealing. Then we went to the nearest hotel for the night.

When we got in the hotel it was not much different than the other one she had stayed at, nevertheless it was able to suit our purposes. We walked in, Cammie automatically turned and locked the door behind us and searched the room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, so deranged from tiredness, pain, and severe lack of blood that I was oblivious to whatever she was doing.

"I'm checking for bugs." She said in a low whisper. When she had finished checking for bugs I had already fell asleep in the armchair in the room, so I wouldn't hurt my shoulder by trying to sleep on it.

When I woke up I found Cammie sleeping in her bed. I waited a while then woke her up. She was still very groggy but she went to her backpack and pulled out 3 guns, and one knife.

"Where did you get those!" I said looking at her as if she were insane.

"I went back to the men you killed last night and brought you back your gun, and knife, and their guns." She said obviously delighted that she had done so without my noticing.

"That was a STUPID thing to do!" I yelled as I put the knife back in my shoe and the gun back in my hidden pocket of my broom skirt I bought yesterday. "The first thing we have to do today is get out of this country! Our location was given away yesterday we cant stay here long!"

"Ok, but were are we going?" she asked.

"Italy" I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi-ya guys! I'm so excited about how many views I've been getting! I know you're probably angry about how long I've waited to post this chapter. But I had one question for you based on the chapter before this one (chapter 4) what do you think of our observer now? What are your thoughts about her? You can answer in a review. Please check out my other story that I'm doing with my friend Toe Walker! Its called Raven, but all the other stories of hers are great too. I love reading your reviews! Thank you loyal reviews! I hope you liked my preview! I don't own the Gallagher Girls. I hope you enjoy Her Summer Through My Eyes Chapter 5!

Chapter five

We hopped a plane even though I would have rather paid for tickets instead. When we were at the airport we decided that we needed new looks as well. So I dyed my hair with blue stripes after washing off the ink, and I died Cammie's hair black. She protested having her hair dyed, but I told her that her it would be best in the long run.

"I could recognize you not only by appearance, but also by actions." I told her. "So now I'm gonna help you fix it, first we're gonna dye you hair." I said strictly.

"Fine." She replied. So I dyed her hair black, got us tattoo sleeves, and we got some new clothes. If you couldn't tell we were going for the puck-rock look, I think we did a fairly good job at it too.

"Two" I said, "Follow my lead."

"Fine." She said. Other than that Cammie didn't say much, she had other things on her mind.

I scoped the room, though much differently than Cammie did when I first saw her, I did it as if I were lost. But when I was scoping the room I got a whiff of extreme desperation. I turned on my heels to face the source and saw a tall rugged-looking, dark haired boy with emerald green eyes; he was extremely muscular. He was holding a plane ticket and practically reeking with loss and sadness. And he had one though running over and over through his head

"I need to find her, this is entirely fault." He thought, he couldn't think of anything else. I knew imminently that he was looking for Cammie, because he was in the same mental weakness that I had found Cammie with. The kinds were I couldn't help myself but to run to her aid. I know I can't do that now though. I can't just keep taking in strays that she ran to keep safe. So I can't take him with us or tell him where were going or tell him we are here in general. So I turned and grabbed Cammie's arm, I dragged her over to a corner of the airport.

"Hey, I need your opinion." I whispered.

"What?" She asked me.

"Zachary Goode is here getting on a flight looking for _you_. What are _you_ going to do about it? I would feel like crap if I just turned the other way without telling you I ever saw him; even though you're never going to remember it anyways."

"What are you talking about?!" She whispered franticly. I grabbed her shoulders and maneuvered her a few inches away from the wall so that she could see Zach.

"Oh my god." She breathed. "How did this happen, he can't find me."

"Then we have to get on our flight and fast. Make no eye contact. And don't look so venerable." I said watching her face soften; you could tell all she wanted to do at that moment was to run up and jump into his arms. Then she stole one last look at him; pulled herself together, and turned toward our plane. Slightly shocked at how she can pull herself together like that, I followed her stealing a glance at the troubled boy; something caught my eye before I told her I would be right back and that she should keep going. Then I went over and ran by him; I tripped and grabbed his shoulder to keep myself up then I dropped a coin in his pocket. In the frame of the trip I reached up and grabbed a blade that I had hidden in my hair and threw it at a man in a new black suite standing beside Zach. I saw when the man had reached for his ticket the circles emblem on his cufflink only moments before.

"Sorry." I mumbled to Zach; who had barely noticed me grabbing his shoulder. Then I grabbed the dead man before he hit the floor like I had gone to give him a hug. I pretended to look for my gate with him; I finally disposed of him by a bench near the luggage racks. Then I turned around casually and made my way over to Cammie, stopping to casually look over at Zach to see if any more agents were on his tail. To my great delight there was none.

"What where you doing?!" Cammie asked me.

"I was letting you keep an eye on him, and for me to keep an eye on him to keep _him_ safe as well." I replied, pulling out my smart phone to show a blinking a dot on a map at the airport, that I labeled Zach. I didn't want to tell her about the agent I just disposed of, because I don't believe that telling her people were already on _his_ tail was a good thing. She looked at me; overwhelmed with emotions of both happy, and sad not even knowing I had just saved him, even though I know that they weren't going to kill him, they were tracking him.

Despite the last name 'Goode' his mother was the worst, she was the head of the circle, Catherine Goode. But by the thoughts, and feelings from this boy he was only trying to get her back to keep her safe not to put her in danger. She meant to much to him; I wonder how that feels, to be loved.

Cammie was to over emotional to reply properly so she just gave me a tight hug. It's been so long since I've ever been hugged; the last time was probably from my parents before they died. It was absurd; I was completely not expecting it. The warm feeling you get when you feel appreciated, I almost didn't remember what I was suppose to do; how to hug back.

We entered the plane, and made our way to Italy. Cammie slept on the plane having furious nightmares; trashing and whimpering all the while. When we got to Italy she would continuously check where Zach was. Once we got there we changed disguises at the airport. Now we are two hippies; we both have strawberry blond hair and wearing flare jeans, with I heart Italy shirts that we made into half shirts with frayed sleeves. We looked pretty ridiculous, but Cammie didn't complain.

I think her seeing Zach told her she was being hunted down; which meant two things to her. It meant that she was missed at home, and it meant she was being too easy to find. It's probably why she hasn't complained to any of my sort of odd requests; I'm a professional, and she knows that.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'll cut this note short. Hope you enjoy, please comment, look up Raven by toe walker for my other story, her are great too, Please tell me what you think of our observer, thank you to the one person who did last time, have fun reading Her Summer Through My Eyes chapter 6!

We went from Italy to Rome in a few days because we saw some people consistently on our tail. Once we got to the airport we changed our discuses again. This time we went from hippies, to businesswomen. Who ever was following us had no idea we were the same people. When we went in the bathroom we had strawberry blond hair, flair jeans, and I heart Italy shirts; I came out with my regular blond hair in a tight bun, a pencil skirt, and a button up shirt. Cammie came out with brunette hair in a high ponytail, in black dress pants, a white button up shirt, with a black pen-striped vest. We were unrecognizable. This is definitely a good thing. We got on the plane then headed for Rome.

Every hour or so Cammie looks at my phone at were Zach is. He's never close by to us, but once or twice we would see a distant red dot on my phone indicating one of the circles members I've got tracking devises to before I came. Originally I was to use the tracking devises on the circle members to be able to deliver Cammie to them, but this way is better. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm doing the right thing. The red dots never get to close to him though; they always go in different directions. Cammie always became tenser when she saw them though.

"Wait," she said, "Aren't you suppose to be protecting my friends and family too?"

"Yea," I said "why?"

"Because so far you only have a tracker on Zach."

"Do you want me to leave _you_ to go and sneak into a new high security school to put trackers on your friends who will probably find them anyways?"

"Yes!" She said, "I ran to keep them safe what if they do something stupid like Zach has?"

"How do you know if they all ready have? How do you know if there even still at school? Cammie its summer there not gonna stay just incase you decide to come back?"

"You made me a deal!" she shouted.

"Fine!" I yelled, "But how will I also guarantee your safety?"

"I can protect myself!"

"No. You. Can't!" I shouted at her, "You know that! You know you did something stupid! You would have been much safer at school! I would still have a fantastic record, wouldn't I!? I could turn you in right now! I could have let those men back in New Mexico take you, but no I did them in to save you and your friends hide! Answer me one question Cammie; why?"

She looked at me as if I just killed her puppy dog.

"Exactly" I said, "Now how are you going to get along while I'm gone?"

"I have a very important friend here." She said in a voice that did not match the expression on her face.

"Who?"

"Preston Winters"

"The Governors son?" I asked,

"Yes, he's an old friend of my friend Macey." She said gaining confidence.

"I guess he's got a lot of high end security…" I said

"Good now go." She said.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid." I said.

Then she turned on her heels and left; taking her hair out of the ponytail as she walked.

I got to the airport, knew it would be useless to go. I've done so much for this girl already she is not dieing on my watch; not after all I've given up for her. So instead of going back to the GallagherAcademy I followed Cammie to Prestons Place. First off I changed discuses to an old lady working at a jewelry counter. I followed her around, and she didn't even notice. She found Preston, and he was delighted to take her in for a while.

He really is a very odd boy. He was quite a dork; he kind of looked like a small boy would look playing dress up. But by the face Cammie made when she saw him he seems to have become much more manly looking. Though he was wearing a Spiderman watch he was actually kind of a good looking type of dork.

Cammie was on edge; constantly looking over her shoulder, flitching at anything that moves her way, and scanning the crowd for what I'm gonna guess is my face. I planned for this though; knowing she might be looking around for me so I changed my face gave myself make shift wrinkles, thicker eyebrows, and changed my eye color to gray. I memorized the pass code to the governor's secret hideaway, but I never went in; no, it was too risky. Its way to risky especially for me. I'm already in mortal danger anyways so I shouldn't push it. Then she came over to my stand. I slipped off the necklace I had concealed under my shirt at all times and pretended to shift some jewelry around. I slipped it onto the table.

"My dears!" I said, "What brings you to Rome my dears?"

"I'm on a field trip with my school." Cammie said.

"do you go to a local school of a privet one?"

"I go to a boarding school in America" she replied.

"How wonderful my dear, may I interest you in a necklace?"

"There beautiful, but I don't have the money-"

"I'll get you something." Preston said cutting her off in mid sentence.

"What I gentleman." I replied.

"No Preston, I couldn't do that,"

"No I insist." He said with a smile, "As long as you pick one out to send to Macey for me."

"Thank you." Cammie replied. She looked around the assortment of jewelry she picked out five necklaces. Then her eye ran across mine; I took it and placed it in her hands.

"This is my gift to you. I hope you have a wonderful first trip to Rome."

"Thank you ma'am."

"My pleasure dearie." I said. Then she turned away and took Preston by the arm.

"Can we mail these to them today?" she asked Preston.

"Sure lets run by the post office" he said,

"Oh, and I'd like to get a safety deposit box, I brought enough for it." She said.

"Oh well I can get that for you too." He said.

"No Preston, I can't let you do that. You've already done enough for me today."

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to see you walk around the streets of Rome without any money in your pocket."

"No, its mine, you don't need to pay for it. It's not like I'm your girlfriend."

"Well, I guess your not." He said, like he was thinking about it and coming to a realization, "But," he said, "I do really like your friend, and you figured that out. So if you tell her that would be really bad for me wouldn't it? So please let me buy you that safety deposit box! Consider it a bribe to not tell Mace." He pleaded.

"Well if you put it that way… fine." She said "But, it will be under my name only." She said.

"Ok." He said.

"And, it's the last thing you buy for me! I won't be able to live with myself if you keep buying me everything!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop after this." He said, obviously pleased with himself. "And you promise not to tell?"

"Promise, it will almost be like I won't remember it." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this chapter is leading up to an even bigger one please tell me what you think should happen over a review and I will contact you if I want to hear more about you idea. Please check out Raven by toe walker if you want more information its in the other A/Ns I love reading you reviews I don't mind criticism but I hope you don't have any or much. Now please enjoy Chapter SEVEN!

Chapter Seven

I knew I needed to reappear soon, but I can't come back without an alibi as of why I don't have trackers for her loved ones. I have an idea, and it should work if I can figure out the weak spot in the chain. I'm going to mail her mother a package; doing that I'll be able to get a tracker on her without leave Cammie, but my trouble was what to send her that she'll carry around with her, and who will I send it from.

I decided on a cell phone; I'll send it via the CIA's address under a general name. I sent it on express mail; so it will arrive in about three days. I decided that I needed to get back to Cammie soon, more like right now actually. I had watched her put her fathers, and the infamous Joe Solomon's journals in the safety deposit box. But my question is why? Why was she so interested in them when I first found her and now she's locking them away for safe keeping? So I needed to make my reappearance now.

She was walking with Preston back to his hidden house that was concealed in a wall in side of a shifty looking alleyway.

"Cammie!" I said "Cammie we have to be going now; everyone's been worried sick about were you went."

"Okay Miss Henderson, Thank you so much for everything Preston. I'll make sure I tell Macey what a gentleman you are."

Turning a slight shade of pink he said "Okay, have a nice trip Cammie." Then I Grabbed Cammie by the arm as we walked away. Once we were out of ear shot of Preston she said,

"Did you get trackers on them? Are they okay? Were they there?"

"I hate it when you ask me fifty questions at once… No, I did not get trackers on them, because they were not there. I did however send a cell phone with a tracking devise to your mother through my old CIA address. She should get it in a few days." To overwhelmed to say anything; she just nodded in approval.

We stayed around Rome for the next three days. I had never found anyone on our tail, and we felt safer with the large groups of people. Until, two large group of people came. One group kept flashing CIA badges, the others had guns stored in their coats, and the circles emblems on there cufflinks. I looked at my phone to see red dots almost surrounding us.

"Cammie," I said "look at my phone them come with me quickly."

"What?" then she looked at my phone and did not ask anymore questions. We walked nonchalantly through the overly crowed group of people; my only question was how they both found us. Then it hit me like a bullet to the leg, the tracker I sent to Cammie's mother. It must have been detected, and they must think a member of the circle sent it. Which is I guess true. And before I left they had just been able to hack into the security system at the CIA headquarters. Then I realized that it wasn't the realization that hit me; there was actually a bullet in my leg.

They were surrounding us; Cammie was not injured but stopped running when I was shot. I fell hard on my just healed shoulder once I tried to use my leg to run away.

"RUN!" I shouted, but it was too late she already was being grabbed by two men holding guns to her sides. Then I finally could tell who had us and I wish they didn't I would have rather died by CIA agents then by the people of whom I disobeyed direct orders and killed two of there men. Everything was starting to go fuzzy; I looked down at my leg to see that I had lost a lot of blood. I needed to find a away out. I needed to carry out my promise to her.

"I have answers!" I shouted, "I have information!" Then two men came and picked me up by the arms and carried me. For about half an hour I stayed awake, then I couldn't take it any longer and I drifted into the darkness not knowing if I would ever wake up. Hopefully they think I have information that is worth sparing my life a little longer for.

I felt my body crash into a chair; my hands were being handcuffed. My leg was bandaged, but not attended to. I hate to say this, but I am weaker than I've ever been in my life. I heard a door open and close. I wasn't sure if someone came in or out, but I opened my eyes anyways. I was thankful to see that no one was in there other than me, and I was glad to feel that I was handcuffed to Cammie. She had scrapes and bruises, but was still alive.

I examined myself and my surrounding. I had scrapes all up and down my arm from where I fell and my leg bandaged. It could have been worse. I was in a room with one light that hung directly over our heads the wall were made out of medal, and there was a medal table bolted to the ground about three feet away from me. It had a bowl of fruit and a gun on it, as well as a glass of water. There was absolutely nothing I could do at that moment. Then no other than Mrs. Catharine Goode herself walked in the door.

"Hello, ladies. I'm glad to have you here today." She said, "Now what was that incident with my two men the other day agent?"

"I don't know, I was trying to finish my mission."

"Are you sure you have no idea." She said picking the gun from off the table.

"Yes, I only found my target yesterday. Today I was trying to gain her trust to more information from her about-"

"Shut up!" she yelled as she drew the gun back, and I got a sharp blow to the cheek with it. "I don't believe it!" She said. "Why were you sending packages with trackers so carelessly to Rachel Morgan?"

"I was trying to get hold of you in the most unsuspecting way while she was watching"

"Bravo because now we have her and a nice little traitor on our hands! That is unless you have some life saving information for me."

"Sit down, it's a long story."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! To who ever reads these notes I write at the beginning of the Chapter, or those who have read this particular note because you were confused of why I'm posting another chapter after I just posted one like three days ago. Well, I usually don't have any time, or inspiration until the weekend when I really have time to think, but I had an ingenious stroke; when I finished chapter seven. It was wonderful I had lots of trouble writing seven and right out of the blue I know exactly where I want eight to go! I have a thought, a kind of saying I think of when writing gets tuff. "If you have inspiration, it won't take you long to write it down. But perfection is when you can write it down and not be able to stop your self from writing more." I'm definitely not saying this is perfection for you to read, but it was perfection for me to write. So I deep hope you will enjoy chapter eight. (I love to read reviews!)

I do not own anything.

Chapter Eight

"I lied to you I did kill those circle agent. Not without reason though; I was successfully gaining Miss Morgan's trust here. Killing people on my own team was one of the best ways to do just that; gain trust. Traveling from place to place, dodging my own kind, all of it. In the beginning I made her a promise to protect her friends and family; what a noble act on her behalf. She was pestering me about the rest of her family, so I left her on her own for a few days to her knowledge I was on my way to the Gallagher academy, but that was a lie I was really watching her as a different alibi each day. I'm sure Cammie has a very strong mix of very strong emotions of almost every kind at this moment, but let me continue my story." I said feeling Cammie's strong wave of emotions, and her hand clenching into fists.

"I watched her for a while until I decided that it would be suspicious to be gone much longer, so I decided that I should at least attempt to send her mother something. With her not knowing we had set up to the CIA computers that check everything going to the GallagherAcademy. There-by summoning you to our location. Is that a crime to you?" I asked. She sat there obviously stunned by my flawless explanation. I know she was searching for a good reason to do me in.

"I can not say you did anything wrong, but what is your information you promised me. If I remember correctly you said you had information for me; information I could actually use."

I racked my brain for about two seconds before say, "I d-"

"I'm right here if you want information ask ME!" Cammie practically screamed! "Why would you integrate her when the person you where looking for is in front of you own UGLY FACE!" That got her attention.

"You have a lot of guts to try to offend the women with the keys to your handcuffs, and a loaded gun in her hands." Then she drew back her gun and struck the side of Cammie's face like she had mine. But I could only hear this so the facial expressions and looks given to each other are merely inquiries.

They were both breathing heavily, Cammie in pain, and Catherine in madness, not the angry kind the insane kind. Then they started going though the story just as I had told it, which was slightly different than the way it really was. Then I got it. My fingers had been working hard, and were now in extreme pain because of it. I heard a satisfying click whilst they were in full blow so they didn't hear it. I loosened the handcuffs so I can easily slip my hands out of them. Then I grabbed Cammie's hands in I sign that says "Don't say anything" as I loosened her handcuffs as well. The thing is she might be able to get out, but how will I? I know my leg will definitely not support my weight, and I know if we stay much longer one of us will get hurt, or spill something that will get us both hurt or even killed.

"Tell me what you know!" Catherine screamed, now directing her attention to both of us.

"Catherine," I said weakly, "Catherine, my leg it doesn't feel right. Just cut to the chase; are you going to kill me or not?"

She let out a little laugh, "Why would I kill you? Do you have a motive you're not telling me about?"

"No," I said, "I'm just wondering if your not going to kill me why am I still cuffed to a chair."

"Well we can't be too careful Agent Ruperts; you of all people should know that." And that did it all self control I previously had was diminished. I pulled my wrist from the handcuffs and punched her lights out. Not expecting the blow was perfect I had time to put in two good punches while also managing to get the gun from her hands. When she realized what happened she managed one clean blow to my left cheek before I slammed the gun hard into the top of her head; knocking her out cold.

"Cammie," I said, "stay there; they'll come into the room at some point stay were you are until then. Why don't you grab the knife from my shoe just in case you need it." She went and slipped her hands out of the cuffs reached down and took my shoe off grabbing the knife from it. Then she found my wound.

"You need a doctor." She said

"Really do you know a good one near here?" I replied.

"So what should I be calling you? Agent Ruperts is it, or maybe Tillie Henderson?"

"Well I guess you won't remember it anyways. My name; my real name is Helena Ruperts." Then we heard voices outside the door.

"Get back in your chair, Cammie. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The door flung open just as Cammie had slipped her hands back into the cuffs, and my foot into my shoe. The lights shone brightly from the hallway outside the door. It caused the man who walked in to look like a mere silhouette, but this did not do anything to ease our minds. The silhouetted man was huge, at least six foot five, arms the size of Christmas hams, and shoulders so broad he had to walk at an angle to get through the doorframe. And when he stepped into the light it got no better. His body was covered in scars, his hair a greasy brown ponytail, missing several teeth that were replaced with low quality fake ones, and his left leg was slightly longer than the right causing a very slight limp that he might not even have noticed, but noticing things is- was my job.

"What did you do to Goode?" He demanded in a deep growling, yet booming voice.

"She collapsed and fell on her face." I lied, innocent faced. He grunted incomprehensibly, turned, and went to look at his boss; perhaps he was going to take her to some type of doctor, but I wouldn't know he never finished the task at hand. At the moment he came in range I stretched out my non-injured leg in a swift movement causing him to crash to the floor in a crumpled heap. Usually this wouldn't work on such a big built man, but since as I observed earlier his man had a slightest limp; just enough that when he was transitioning between feet he could be just enough off balance that if your foot is put precisely in front of the back foot at the certain moment, he'll lose his balance just enough to make him think psychologically 'Am I really about to fall?' putting them in a confused state that just helps the process of falling flat on your face. The giant man crashed quickly to ground. I quickly pulled my hand out of the cuff and instinctively shot him in the back.

We had no time to waste now. We have to get out of there now. I unlocked a pair of handcuffs from the chairs and put them back loosely around Cammie wrists.

"You're my prisoner now." I told her. I then attempted to get to my feet unsuccessfully. My leg wouldn't support my weight; when I tried to get out of my chair I just ended up falling to the floor.

"Cammie you go. I just can't make it; at least far." I said between gasps of pain.

"I'll carry you, or at least help you support your weight. We'll get out of here. We just, we just have to try Helena." I looked at her; I saw it in her eyes she would not leave me behind. No matter what I said next.

"Fine, but let me do the talking. Don't you dare say _anything_" I demanded. Then she grabbed my arm and helped me up. I undid one of the cuffs binding her writs and put in on mine. Then I grabbed the key off of Catherine.

We hobbled to the door. I grabbed the cold, hard, steel knob, with my numb finger tips and twisted it. I looked down the hallway to find it deserted. I guess the guard was the beast I had just killed, was told to come in after a certain amount of time. Well he failed his mission. I then took out my gun and turned around, aiming it at Catherine's head.

"Don't! That's Zach's mom!" Cammie said in a hard voice.

"She's trying to kill us Cammie!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Just, don't. If Zach wants her dead he should do it himself. I don't want to take his mother from him." Then I lowered the gun slightly, and shot her in the leg.

"What was that for? I told you **not** to shoot her!" She whispered, obviously pissed off.

"She won't die from a leg wound." I said looking down at my own leg. "If she's been treated correctly; she won't die from a leg wound." I added "Now come on." We walked around the corner keeping a close eye out for people. After we walked down about four hall ways, we finally got to an intersection. There was a door labeled 'Clinic' it was the door I was looking for. We walked in,

"Doctor!" I shouted, "I need my leg looked at, I have the girl here so it will have to be quick. Catherine found me not guilty of anything, and set me to the task of taking the prisoner to the _room_." Just as I said this; a man in a doctor's coat turned around from his desk. He said nothing; all he did was look at my leg. He cleaned it, took out the bullet, and rebound it. He put on a brace, and nodded to me that I took as a 'you may leave now' and I got up and made my exit; Cammie at my heels.

Now I was able to put weight on my leg. It wasn't completely healed, so running was out of the question. Now I could at least walk on my own two legs. I knew exactly where I was going, sadly, but I knew a great exit that would keep our alibis on the most part clear. We walked and walked down at least fourteen more corridors leading towards the _room_. Then we got there, standing outside the room. We pasted only few people on our way all I had to do was tell them I was bringing her to the _room_ and they didn't ask any questions. Cammie gasped when she saw the transparent wall of bullet proof glass with a door leading into a room that had the most weapons you could ever imagine in your life. This room was obviously the torture chamber.

"This way Cammie," I gestured towards the glass door.

"I'm not going in there." She said defiantly.

"It's our best bet at safety." I yelled at her.

"As long as theirs a way out." She said. Then I opened the door and she walked through it. When in there I closed the door behind us I grabbed a bag and started filling it with weapons. Then I started to tap the walls; listening to what sound they made. Finally I found it I took out a gun and pointed it right at the spot on the wall, and I pulled the trigger.

"CAMMIE, DUCK AND COVER NOW!" Then the walls came crumbling down around us.

**I'm putting this at the bottom of the chapter this time. I'm wondering if the people who usually read the one I put at the top really missed it. If you did you should tell me because if not I'll probably stop writing them all the time, but if you did miss it then I will write them! Anything for my readers! Bye! I don't own anything!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The glass shattered. Cammie had just managed to get under the bolted down metal table. A piece of glass sliced my face, before I managed to get to the ground. I covered my head and neck. The metal shook all around me; the weapons fell from there appointed places. I took the gun and slid it across the floor over to Cammie. She felt the gun hit her foot; she grabbed it, looking bewildered, then I screamed at her over the crashing explosion,

"If anyone comes, you shot the wall!" She didn't answer, well if she did than I couldn't hear her over the sound of my life crumbling around me. Literally, that room was practically my life. Everything I lived for was that room. It's the room were they get all the information they need from you; they torture people in this room, and when they get what they need they finish you. Just like I have for years, and years. But then I though of the innocent sole I was saving, I was being the good guy for once in my life I was doing something right. I look at where it got me; I promised her, I can't believe myself. I'm doing the right thing, and even if I can't finish, the world doesn't need people like me.

Then the floor stopped moving, and the walls crashed down on my huddled body. As I took my hands from behind my head I pushed off the loose shards of glass and dust. I looked around and saw Cammie stirring from under the table. I made my way over to where she was; I grabbed her arm,

"Let's go now, grab the bag, and run as fast as you can." I said. She didn't need to answer. She picked up the bag we had earlier filled with weapons. We hurried over to the hole that was blasted into the wall. There were sirens going off in the headquarters now. I broke out into a sprint; my leg painstakingly hurt, it felt like my bone was cracking in half and the pointy shards were digging into my muscles. It was definitely not a good sensation, but we had to keep going. I took the lead, thanking god that I had the brace on my leg. I turned a sharp corner, and made my way out to a near by forest. I ran further, tree, after tree; I know it was somewhere near here. I turned a corner. I finally found it. I fell to the ground at the sight of the helicopter in front of me. I screamed in agony. My leg was pushed to its physical limit; _I_ was pushed to my physical limit. I lied there on the ground gasping, trembling with exhaustion.

"Helena!" shouted Cammie, she ran over to me, and picked me up.

"The code is 27- 18- 12" I said to her when she got up to the helicopter door. She typed in the numbers, and opened the door. She placed me in the co- pilot's seat. I pressed some buttons and got the helicopter running. Then I told her how to fly the plane. I had her move me into the driver's seat so we could take off. Then I flew for about ten minutes before I couldn't do it anymore. She took over after watching me for a few minuets, I was then back in the passenger seat.

My hand shaking, I reached over to the bag of weapons and took a pistol, and put it in my jacket pocket.

"I'll teach you how to use one of these once I can stand again." I said. Trying to act like it's a joke; like this isn't a problem, but it is. Ashamed of myself, I sat there not able to walk on my own. I've been on three times as dangerous missions as this one, and I couldn't take the pressure. It was no excuse that I was shot; I've had much more fatal injuries than this and still I was able to perform. I have never been so weak in my life.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Anywhere," I said, "but, here. And we need a different helicopter."

"Fine, but how are we doing that." She said.

"The thief way," I said with a slight smile, "go to the airport, now." And with a grin on her face she turned the helicopter to get to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I'm so late but I kinda have another life other than fanfictioning, sorry…I hope you like it though

Chapter Eleven

I dozed off on the way there; I figured that it would help me more than much of anything else. I was awoken in what felt like a minutes but was quite a while later. I felt much better, no longer exhausted physically, or mentally. I was in a much better mind set then earlier, but I was also in much worse condition with my leg. It still had the brace which was the good part, because without it I would be on the ground with an extremely broken leg; with it I could limp along; painfully.

We got to the airport and we fudged an accident and they took me to the nurse's office in the airport. They cleaned and rebound my leg, also giving me a new brace; which was nice. I felt so much better; it was almost ridiculous how much better I felt. It also could have been the pain medication they gave me, but whatever it was it worked! It was so worth the extra risk that it took stealing the plane and making it look like we were kidnapped. We changed discuses on the plane; Cammie's brunette hair dye was washing out. Now we are mother and daughter, I have short auburn hair, mom jeans, and a turtle neck shirt. She had platinum blond ringlets, and was wearing jeans, and a plain scoop neck shirt. Quite convincing if I do say so myself. I taught her the basics of flying a plane while we were flying around, thinking of a safe far away place to go. Then Cammie apparently came to a sudden realization.

"I know where to go!" she said

"What? Where?" I replied.

"Joe Solomon's safe house."

"It won't be safe for long, but we'll run out of fuel soon so go to a nearby airport."

"Ok I'm on it." Then she turned the plane and brought us to a little airport not far from our destination.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!" she said, "It's perfect and there might be clues in there about my father. I'm not looking for him, as much as learning about him." Then she rambled on obviously excited about going someplace familiar; that she knows, and her father went at some point in his life. Once we got there she was practically glowing with happiness. She sat down on the couch in the sitting room, while I took out some plates and made one sandwich and cut it in half. Then I went over and gave her a plate and sat down. We didn't need to talk, and we definitely didn't have to talk we were really hungry, we hadn't eaten for a long time. So we just sat there and savored the plain, dry sandwich I had made out of the crap that was in the fridge. It was enough to make me nice and tired so I looked at Cammie and she was looking around the room searching. So I looked at her and said,

"I'm gonna go to bed, keep watch for me." She nodded and watched me walk out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom. I wasn't intending to actually going to go to sleep, but I saw the bed, and it lured me in. I lied there for no more than a second before my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

I had a dream while I slept. It was Catharine; she was clawing at the window. Her eyes bloodshot, and I her hair was unnaturally perfect. She wrenched open the window and I tried to get myself out of the bed, but then I found I was chained to the bed, and couldn't get out. She slicked past me without making a sound. I tried to scream, but my voice wasn't there. Then she disappeared through the doorway to the doorway. She came back dragging an unconscious Cammie behind her. She was laughing; she stopped in front of me and she pulled out a gun, and pointed it at me. Then I woke up.

I found myself in a cold sweat. I checked my wrists; not bound, which was good. Then I raced out of the bed, and ran to the sitting room. Cammie was asleep in the arm chair.

"Cammie how long have we been here?!" I said kinda franticly, but trying not to frighten her.

"What? Oh, about, uh, eight hours why?" she asked,

"We've been here too long; we need to leave now, get ready."

"Okay." She started to straighten up the room while I picked up the dishes I cleaned one of the dishes, when I heard a thud against the door. Someone was trying to get in. I grabbed Cammie and ran to a back window she grabbed her stuff and we went out the window; we took a trail rather than the plane knowing they would find us faster if we did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am so off my timing on writing my stories. I think about them all the time, but actually getting the time and motivation and an idea is torture. And without time I don't have time to stare at a blank screen with the mouse curser blinking after the words "Chapter Twelve" so I'm sorry if you are angry at me for keeping you waiting I'm gonna try to find the time. Hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

We only ran for about five minutes because I learned what happens when you over work a severely injured leg, and it's not something I personally want to relive. So now we're walking; constantly looking over our shoulder, and listening for any twigs breaking that we didn't break ourselves. Now it's been about three hours of walking. These Circle agents suck without me because we left the window open, and we are walking we aren't even running anymore! I can't believe it! Not that I should want them to come, because I would probably be shot up front, but I just am furious I trained those agents they should know what they're doing!

Then we heard a noise; Cammie reached into the bag and pulled out a gun. I examined the source of the noise.

"Cammie, it's a rabbit." I said in a -you-got-me-worried-about-a-rabbit tone.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she lowered the gun.

"You have no idea how to hold a gun do you?" I asked seeing how awkward she looked holding the gun.

"Not a clue." She replied handing me the gun.

"Well there really aren't any safe places right now so might as well teach you how to defend yourself before you have to." I said as I handed her back the gun and took another one from the bag. I spent about two hours teaching her how to hold, handle, pass, hide, and silence, disguise, put together, take apart, aim, and clean a gun.

"Are you going to teach me how to shoot it?" She asked

"Not here, in the middle of a peaceful, preserved forest! They could be anywhere, and a gunshot is a great position give-away!"

"Ok, ok you made your point!"

"Good! Now we should keep moving." Then we set off again by foot to god-knows-where the forest ends. We walked, and walked, and walked, hunted for food, ate food, walked, and walked, and walked, and guess what have I said that we walked? Yea we did a whole butt-load of walking. Then my heart jumped for joy; the trees started to thin out in within minutes we were finally out of the forest! Then my heart sank back again realizing we are still in the middle of nowhere.

"We should stay in the forest." I said

"What?! We just got out of the there why go back!" she cried

"Cammie, listen to me." I said sternly "We need to get back under the cover of the trees." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back under the cover of the perfectly now welcoming forest. We walked along the side of the forest for about 3 more hours.

Its dark now, at least 11 o'clock. We decided to settle down for a while. I told Cammie to climb a tree to stay away from animals while I sat on the ground to keep guard.

"Okay, wake me up at one o'clock and then you can climb the tree and get some rest."

"Yeah of course." I said urging her to go to sleep for as long as possible, because between her and I she needs to have the most energy. That's why I wasn't going to wake her. I was tired, but I slept back at the not-so-safe house for much longer than I anticipated. And to top it off I couldn't climb that tree even if I wanted to. By the end of that day my leg hurt like crazy and it took all my effort to keep my self from obviously limping. Because if I started limping Cammie would insist that we did something that would sound so tempting I wouldn't see the risks. But sitting felt good; even the ground that was lumpy and hard was comfortable enough.

Its one thirty I'm leaning up against the trunk of a tree Cammie hadn't woken up, and I wasn't intending to wake her. Then my eyes started getting heavy; I fought with sleep for what felt like a life time, but eventually it won.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so proud of myself! I got this chapter done much quicker than the last one! I hope you all like this one as much as the last, I was very happy with the response to it! Hope you like! I don't own! Chapter Thirteen!**

Chapter Thirteen

I _hate_ myself. I can't _believe_ myself! I could think of so many choice words I wanted to say right now. How could I have let myself _fall asleep_ on the _job_! I opened my eyes and saw deer's and rabbits and all other types of forest creatures. It looked like a scene from a princess movie; I'm a spy not a princess. I got up and stabbed one with my knife (Hey we needed food) and the animals scurried away. I'm not going to start asking them to come back I thought and I'm definitely not gonna start singing.

My leg wasn't too bad looking today; I could walk on it without feeling the bones crack.

"Cammie" I whispered "Cammie, time to get up. We better get a move on."

"Huh, what? What time is it? Why did you let me sleep in? You need some sleep. What time is it? Is anything wrong?"

"Oh my _god_, Cammie! Stop bombarding me with questions! Its six o'clock, you needed rest, I got some sleep without meaning to, and we should go before something _is_ wrong!"

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know…" she replied as she climbed down the tree. We walked along the forest for quite some time. We were thankful of the rabbit we ate that morning, because we didn't find any other food in the forest. Luckily we came across a road at the end of the forest we followed it until we came to a town. We decided that my cooking wasn't as good as the food in the restaurant would be so we ate there.

It was nearly deserted, and in a place you just want to blend in that wasn't good. But we needed food so it didn't matter. We ate there for a while then hit the road again.

"So what is the real reason you left?" I asked

"Well, I want to know why the circle wants me so badly. And since your part of the circle you should know, right? She asked start to sound hopeful.

"All I know is that you were wanted and that they tried to get you multiple times and failed. So they called me." I said only partly lying.

"I'm flattered," she said "But I know you're lying." I tried to think of a way out of it. A way not to tell her. She's only a kid, she won't remember. I don't want to do things the hard way. So I'll try the easy way first.

"Fine, I'll take you." I said "But it might take a while." We traveled through the night with no interruptions. We passed by a drug store where I stopped in and bought some medication for my leg and left.

After traveling for 18 hours straight we began to show wear. Cammie was half asleep and we hadn't stopped to put any medication on my leg. So over all we didn't have a choice but to stop and rest. Thanks to my long nap the day before I want too tired. I can go many days with out a good nights sleep. The hotel was a little better than then the one I had followed Cammie to on the day I met her.

The hotel had cheap sheets, dirty floors, a shaky couch, and no warm water running to the shower. The shower was the worst part; although it did help keep me awake, but it definitely was not a pleasant sensation. It was also awful to have to clean my leg. Then it hit me, I got _shot_in the _leg._ I've been _running_ on a leg that was _shot_. But I finally got to put the medication on it and rebind it and put the brace back on, and that made me feel much better.

I told Cammie to sleep and that I would be fine. She insisted that I sleep first this time though.

"Don't trust me, do you?" I asked her

"No I just knew you weren't going to wake me up again because you think you can handle staying awake."

"Which I was, and I can! But if you absolutely insist then I will sleep first you must wake me up at midnight though."

"Fine." She said concluding the conversation. I carefully crawled into the bed making sure not to shift the binding. I closed my eyes, and I was out like a light. It was a blissful night with no dreams to be seen.

"Helena, Helena. Wake up its midnight." I heard a soft voice call, while slightly shaking my shoulder. I got out of bed, and Cammie sprawled out on the bed and was eminently asleep.

Thank god we got the circle off our tail at Solomon's safe house. I can't believe that simply jumping out a window worked. So simple they over looked it! It was nice sitting in the hotel room feeling nice and safe with my pile of weapons unused beside me. It's probably the safest I've been in quite a while. I consistently live a very dangerous life style, always working. I'm pretty sure after this I'm going to retire. I'm only 25 but I've had enough experience to last me a life time. And more injury than a normal 80 year old wood worker. I have a three inch scar on my right hip, a healed bullet hole in my right foot, at least five scars on my back from a particularly tough assignment that involved some whips, on my wrists from breaking out of handcuffs one too many times, and lets not forget my present bullet hole in my leg. Yea, if I survive this I'm gonna be laying low.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, it's really getting hard keeping up with these chapters. Knowing that people want to read what I write is crazy, and to let you down would be the most stupid thing I could do. So I'm trying my hardest not to. Hope you enjoy Chapter Fourteen!**

Chapter fourteen

We set out at seven in the morning. I charged my phone and searched wear to find it. It took awhile, but I found one in a nice far away place. Switzerland. We changed disguises again this time Cammie had short black hair and block bangs and was wearing a skirt that was too short and a low tank top with high heeled boots. I looked similar; wearing too short of shorts, and a halter top that showed half my bare stomach. I had short brunette hair that swooped over my eyes like the most modern style boy haircuts; I too wore high heels. Or high _heel_ I _borrowed_ some crutches from the airport. We looked pretty well, slutty. I don't even want to know what people thought I hurt my leg doing.

We got on the plane, but we didn't relax. We had to get to Switzerland, but we imprisoned ourselves in a place were we can't get out even if we wanted to. We finally got there, and it couldn't have taken any longer to get off that plane. I caught so many violations on that plane, none of them threatening, but all of them aren't right for planes. Once we got off we left imminently for our destination. We went out and found the place Cammie needed to see, to understand. The fact that she wanted to understand something she will never remember is beyond me, but I might as well. Who knows maybe once in my life I'm doing something right, and that's why I keep thinking that I'm doing something wrong.

We came up to our destination the music blaring from inside the tent. The smell of animals and cotton candy was over whelming. Its fall so its kinda cold to be wearing mini skirts, but not impossible. I only hope it doesn't take long for her to remember the last time she was at the circus.

"Do you remember the last time you where at the circus?" I asked

"Yes. I came here with my father before he…"

"Yes, do you remember what happened?" I said

"Yea. I've thought back to that day so many times I could tell you how many breaths I took." She replied

"Good." I said "Have you thought about it recently?"

"Not for a while… I thought it would be kind of unhealthy." She said

"Well think of it now. I think you'll find something you didn't realize before."

She sat there looking around the circus like the answer of why she was there was written on the walls of the striped tent. I slithered over and bought some cotton candy and brought it back to her. I hoped she would find what she was looking for soon. I was getting a horrible headache from the loud music and strong smells; plus the fact that my crunches kept getting in the way wasn't helping me get a good impression on the wonders of the circus.

"The napkin." She said bringing me back to the real world. "It was a pass-off. Dad was on a mission."

"Thank you, can we leave now before the clowns come!" I said trying to sound like I was joking, but really my biggest fear in life is clowns. It sounds stupid but I just can't trust them. We left and on the way out I told her what was important about the napkin.

"It was the list of leaders for the circle. And the circle wants you because they think you know what was written on that napkin. Right now no one knows who is really in charge of the circle. But you _might_, and that's all they need. A chance a sliver of hope, and they will stop at nothing to get to it."

"But I do remember what was written on that napkin. It had names lots of names. There was-"

"No!" I shouted. "I can not be trusted with that information! I can not even trust myself with that! If I have it I will not be a necessity to keep around. Ignorance is key for now if I have it they could kill me for it."

"One way or another they'll kill you if they see you." She said

"Well true. But I don't want to be killed after giving them needed information. I'm never gonna help them again. Or anyone else because your enough to handle."

"I'm sorry." She said "I'm sorry I got you into this. I ruined your career; everything you've worked for. I made you a wanted woman almost as wanted as I am. And you've asked for nothing in return. Your better than you think you are Agent Ruperts; much better."

Good people can go bad, but it takes much more effort for bad people to go good. Trust is one thing you can't get back. Once you lose it you can't get it back. Things will never be the same. But one thing that's worse than others not trusting you is you not trusting yourself; you not trusting at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait I had a school play to be in... But i hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it quenches your Helena Ruperts thirst!

Chapter Fifteen

We left on this note, we said no more until we spotted one. We were in the market and I spotted him. A circle agent on our tail; a close tail. Feet behind us was a man trying to kill us. Let's hope our disguises help us, but I think one reason they shot me in the leg was for an identification mark. I need a brace, and that makes me a target. I pulled Cammie aside

"Cammie we need to switch shoes." I said,

"What? Why?" she replied

"Because I need to cover up my brace and you are wearing boots while my leg is completely in view."

"Why did you suddenly decide covering your wound was a good idea?"

"Because I found a circle agent hot on our tail." She turned and muttered a few bilingual curse words which made me form a plan.

"Ok Cam, I've got a plan!" I said in a hushed whisper "We are ditzy French tourists who are lost and hopefully _he_ will lead us straight onto a bus outta here."

"That's too risky!" she said

"Yes but it will be a great escape if we can make it work!" I grabbed some stones and put them in the bottom of the boots I put on, and I pulled my top down lower and my skirt up higher. Now I'm taller and well… sexier. Cammie did the same and we walked up to the Circle agent and asked him in very fluent and well for the lack of a better term sexy French and what guy can resist a sexy French girl. This is what it translated to,

"Hello, do you know how to get to the bus station? My friend and I are horribly lost and need to get to the airport. I really hope you know French! Nobody else in this bloody town seems to know it!"

"Yes" he said in a deep, gruff French accent "The bus station is over there." He said and pointed to a sign where a bus had just rolled up to.

"Thank you so much kind sir! May your day be extra pleasant!"

And we simply walked away and onto the bus. Once we got on we were ecstatic!

"It worked!" she said in a shouted whisper. "Genius! It was Genius they had no idea it was us!"

"I know now we have to get out before the airport because they will probably realize that it was actually us and they will go to the airport to find us."

"Way to make it depressing Helena… You're a real mood killer…"

"I know right just ask my old boyfriends!"

"I hope you didn't kill them, or perhaps wipe their memories as well. Hmm have you Helena?"

"No because I haven't had a boyfriend since 10th grade. He learned his lesson."

"I don't want to know."

"No you don't!" And that was the conclusion to a very awkward conversation about my past; a dreadful dangerous place that has been cleaned up so well I almost just appeared out of nowhere as a mysterious woman invisible to the rest world. We got off the bus a stop before the airport it was a small town, and it had a hotel so we stayed there because it was late and we were tired. Frankly we've been to what three hotels and they are _all the same_ so I will not go into detail on this one.

We both instantly crashed on the bed. Which I hated myself for. I am always so careful! I never give in to my own needs or wants. I felt awful; some people might tell me it's not my fault, and that Cammie should be the one standing watch. But she's only a girl she has a full life ahead of her were she can focus on criminals that are less advanced then the circle is. She still has a chance to do some good; I don't. I can't just waltz up to the CIA headquarters without a clever fool-proof disguise.

When we woke it was not with a pleasant shake as much as with the horrid sensation of knifes cutting into me, but actually, to be technical, they were whips. Old wounds opened as the razor sharp whip rips into my skin. I take a sharp intake of breath after being so pleasantly woken. I heard a scream signifying that Cammie has reached the same fate.

"Good morning sleeping beauties." Said a horribly familiar voice I hoped never to hear again.

"What's with the pleasant awakening Catherine?" I said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Loyal Readers,**

**I am happy and sad to say that (I was going to give more warning but I got over whelmed) that there will only be one more chapter after this one. I really want to thank you for all of the views and support. As this would be the first story I've finished you will all have a special place in my heart I will right after I finish this story start another I really hope some of you will spare enough of your precious time to read it, and the one I am currently writing with my co-author and good friend ****toe walker****. The story is called Raven and to find it, it would be best to look under toes profile. I'm writing this now cause if I do it on the last chapter I'll cry like no other! Thank you all so much for the love and support with my first story, but I'd like to ask you one more favor; what should I write about next? Which book? 3 HSRose**

Chapter Sixteen

I get another sharp blow to the shoulder.

"Trying to gain her confidence? Were you?" said Catherine. Crack, the whip slices threw my shirt straight to my stomach.

"Trying to gather more information, perhaps? What, no quick reply? Not expecting to see me again?" Another blow to the back. I was completely lost for words. My earlier lies aren't strong enough to hold up now. Like she said I was _not_ expecting to see her again.

"This is the warm welcome I get after being captured by the enemy. Being tortured; with no food, and threats to shoot my other leg." I said thinking as quickly as possible.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again. Plus you're too good to get kidnapped by a young girl that's not even out of school yet! Your lies are slipping dear Helena, your losing your," the whip struck my chest "touch." She finished in nothing more than a whisper. My hands are handcuffed behind me to the chair of which I'm sitting on. Cammie winced behind me. I turned my head and saw her chair was bolted to the ground while mine was not. And by the time that she dared to utter 'touch' I got up and swung the chair over my head hitting Catherine in the face. I guess they didn't know I was double jointed in both my shoulders. The chair was metal and heavy so it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it worked. I brought the metal chair back over my head. Catherine collapsed to the ground a large purple bruise developing instantaneously on her forehead.

"Is she dead?" Cammie asked after the shock from the sudden movement settled.

"I don't want to find out." I said.

"What are we gonna do now?" I thought for a moment when I realized that my cuts were gushing blood everywhere. I sat back down.

"Get the key." I panted.

I stood back up and groped around for the key. Finally I found it and unlocked Cammie. She then took the key and unlocked me. I inspected my cuts; they are deep and still heavily bleeding. I took off my shirt leaving my undershirt. I wrap the bloody shirt around my waist covering my deeper of cuts.

Catherine does not understand I am just better than she is. She might have power and some brains but behind it all she's dumb. She put the teenager in the bolted chair and the trained killer in the loose chair. I might have not been able to come up with a response to lie to her, but I have definitely _not_ lost my touch. I haven't lost anything; I've only gained. I've gained a friend, and I've gained a turn around. Cammie has turned my life around and showed me I don't need to be this person whom I've been for the past few years. I don't have to be this person who kills people out of bitterness and the want to prove something of myself. And Catherine will never figure that out; she will never find something worth living for. Not even her son.

I grabbed Catherine's gun and gave it to Cammie. It took all my power not to shoot Catherine in the head; never to have to deal with her again. But Cammie made me promise not to kill Zach's Mom. I didn't even believe that Catherine had a son until I saw him one day. I didn't think that a woman that was so despicable to love anything but herself and the money she can make.

I get a sudden feeling of being Closter phobic; I need to get out of the room now. I look at Cammie her wounds aren't nearly as bad as mine. They were obviously going to get rid of me first. I grabbed my sides trying to sooth my burning cuts. No more time can be wasted now.

"Cammie were going to leave now; we must move quickly and quietly. If I tell you to go, you go do you understand?"

"Don't-" She started

"I said do you understand me." I interrupted not wanting it to be said aloud that I might not make it out. That would make it all too real.

"Yes." She said. And for the first time since I was about ten years old I was truly terrified. I was also in awful condition. I've been worse but usually that's at the end of a mission when I've finished killing everyone. Not in the middle of a mission. I guess that being the good guy is much harder than just killing people sneakily; I feel much more guilt for the good guys that I defeated.

We went to the door; locked from the outside. I can't stand this I have not come this far to bleed out while Cammie is still in enemy hands. I gathered all my strength for the rest of the time. I noticed that the door was only wood so I took some distance and actually accomplished the overdone comical movie scene of breaking the door down. And in doing so I also took out the continually suspicious guard about to come in. My shoulder now really hurt, but whatever we tracked on. And from here I went a little crazy. I don't think Cammie minded though. I shot whoever crossed our way; there was a silencer on the gun which helped with the gun sound, but we hear other gun shots on our way out that weren't ours. And before anyone could signal that we were out they were dead. Cammie hid the bodies as well as she could while running, but sometimes they weren't too well hidden. I think they might come across the broken door and missing hostages, and the dead co-workers sprawled around our path marking were we've been. We still had to be careful; very, very careful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I was only sort of lying when inspiration struck and I'm going to write an epilogue. So typically I'm not lying the story is over, I'm just adding the unanswered questions. Please give me your input for what I should write next in a comment to this story. 3 you all.**

**Signed HSRose**

Chapter Seventeen

The Last Straw

We finally got out of the building. We started to run down the mountain. It's the perfect weather for running in the Alps, the summer is. The only thing wrong was my condition. My sides and back were steadily bleeding and my leg still wasn't all the way healed; although that wasn't gonna stop me. We ran practically all the way down the mountain. Then we came across a shack. It was empty so we went in and collapsed in some chairs. We sat for a while; until I finally got back up and took the sheets off the bed and rebound my wounds including my leg.

"We better get going again we don't know when the owners of this place will come back, and we don't want to be here when they do."

"Okay, lets go." She said.

We got up and went out the back door, and that's where we saw it. Cammie gasped at first sight of the stone. It took me a second or two to realize the importance of the object in front of us. It was a tombstone that read

'Rip

Mathew Morgan'

I looked at Cammie. It seemed as if she didn't even notice I was there. She was in her own world, starting at the stone. Then before I knew it she was gone. I looked around looking for which way she went; when I found a silhouette standing behind me in the doorway of the shack. Judging from the size of the figure I could guess that we were resting in a circle safe house. I run up the mountain as quick as I can looking for her, chasing after her. I had to find her. I know a place that's safe quite near to here that she could stay at while the effects wore off.

As much as I didn't want to have to, she shouldn't have to remember what has gone on here. She shouldn't know, that she knows, what they want to know (sorry that was confusing) she might tell them and to think that at the beginning of our journey that all I would of wanted is for her to tell me even if I had to literally squeeze it out of her. But now the last thing that I want is for her to tell anyone even me. It will only strengthen them. Now that I look back I can't believe I was ever so desperate that I thought that going to the bad guys was a good idea. And I'm sad to say that the only girl who will ever know what I did; the girl I changed my life for may never remember me. There's only a slim chance she'll be able to remember anything at all. But it's for the best she wouldn't want to know. It's too much for a little girl to find her missing fathers grave, why the enemies after her, and even me.

I know Cammie now and I know that if I didn't wipe her memory then she would do something stupid. Like take me back to her mom and tell her that I helped her, but if the fact came up that I was ever in the circle; I would be gone sent away never to see her again, or put in prison, worse killed. Or she'll run and say she was trying to protect me and end up dead. I would not want that. She reminds me of myself when I was her age at the academy working my butt off. I was a great student straight A's in every subject; I was such a nerd, but I was happy and stupid. After getting accepted into the CIA and always getting benched. Then just running after my best friend who was always on the bench with me was finally put into action and died before coming back. I guess I snapped I was too fragile, and so is Cammie the kind of fragile where you think your strong until something big comes along when you just crumble. And I don't want her to crumble or at least remember it.

I started running faster not caring what tracks I left. When I finally found her. She had climbed a tree and was hiding there when an acorn hit my back. I turned around swiftly looking for the source of the pain on my back, when I heard a 'psst'

"Cammie?" I whispered

"Up here." She whispered back.

"I know where y-we're going." I said catching myself in mid word. She didn't seem to notice my slip up in my words. Because she got down out of the tree and followed me further and further up the mountain. We went so far up the mountain the air stated to get thin and hard to breathe. Until we found what we were looking for. We approached a giant cliff with a river at the bottom. I've been here before and I know when the river is perfect and now is one of those times. I looked at Cammie seemingly for the first time. I noticed just then how skinny she got and how much I damaged the quality of her hair that's now died jet black and cut raggedly with block bangs. I saw myself in her when I said.

"I'm sorry. You're a fantastic spy and you'll go far. Never give up on being the good guy no matter how hard it is you'll be wonderful. And I'm so sorry for having to do this, but it'll be better if you don't remember even if you have to forget me." I said and I started to cry as I said "I'm so sorry." And with that as the last word I erased her memory from the time together. Leaving her with her last thought before she left, leaving the note on the sword of Gillian. And then I heard voices and heavy footsteps when the circle agents came to the Cliffside where we were. And I let them soak in the sight of Cammie and I on the edge when I took a last look, and pushed her. Off the cliff.


	18. The Absolute End

**Well, if you want this to end with Helena Ruperts getting away and watching over Cammie until she's old enough to know of their time then don't read this chapter. If you're ready for the truth, then go on.**

Epilogue

I awake with the sharp pains of being thrown on the floor. My already weakened body feels like lead is running through my veins instead of blood. I see the knock out bullet still sticking out of my leg. I had no idea where I was, but I had succeeded in my plan and that's all that mattered.

"What did you _DO_?!" I heard a shrill angry voice say. "Why did you do that?! You soiled everything! Have you ever worked for us! Do you even know what you did?! You **_KILLED_** our chances of knowing **_anything_**!"

"I know _exactly_ what I did!" I said with a laugh. "I've gotten rid of your hope, you might never know now will you!" I couldn't help it. No matter how much they torture me I can't stop. Maybe I'm going insane, but nothing they could do would wipe the grin off my face or stop my hysterical laughter from coming.

I had won at last! I finished my job. Cammie made it through the summer and she will live as proof to it. In her haze she will be able to swim through the river and among the rocky shore of the river bed the sisters will find her and nurse her to health. My job is over; at least for now the circle has given up hope of them ever knowing who the real leader is!

The more they beat me, the harder I laughed. They thought in their utter despair that I might have confiscated the information.

"Who is it?!" Catherine shouted in her wounded state.

"I don't know!" I laughed insanely "It could be me for all I know!"

"You liar! I know you know who it is why else would you dispose of her!"

"I got rid of her cause now; I can finally see who I really am! And who you really are! And all the stupid things I've done in my pathetic life time! And doing that to her has set me free! It's righted at least a few wrongs, and you will never know how it feels to meet someone who makes you feel wanted, or needed, or loved! Even you own son can't bare the sight of you!" By now if they had not tied me to a chair I would have been on the floor laughing, but not a word I said was a lie or a joke. The laugher I think was me letting go. Me letting go of everything. My regrets, my sorrows, my lies, the guy I shot last year because he turned around to quickly. The only thing left was the fact that I have done the most heroic thing I'll ever do and no one will ever know I did it.

In the moment they figured out I had no information I knew what was to become of me.

"One last request for first in line at death row?" I said suddenly become more chilled and serious. They looked at me like I was an idiot. "No funny business. I just want to mail a letter." I said taking out a prewritten note from my pocket with my bloody hands. They might be know to be ruthless, but the circle allowed me to send my letter. I sent it to the CIA and writing on the envelope 'top secrete only Ned Miller can read it until all of this is over' then and only then can he tell anyone this story. My story. And my old boss is exactly who I want to have it. Then they dragged me in my chains to the _room_ now newly remodeled. I heard they had a terrible accident including a rogue agent and a silly kid.

They sat me now in a chair and undid my handcuffs knowing I wasn't going anywhere. And with one on the target crack of the whip I was hit right in the stomach; all the way across. They got up and started to leave the room.

"Wait!" I yelled "Don't you want to watch the light leave my eyes." And when they turned they saw a grown woman inches from death sink to the floor laughing hysterically. "You'll never know now! Cameron Morgan will never tell you! And it's all _my_ fault! Now I want you to **_watch_** me when I die!" I shouted, "And realize you cannever win!" Then my laughter roared when she turned around when with out warning it stopped. The last thing I ever saw was the look of anger and defeat on Catherine Goode's face when she realized I won.


End file.
